


口嗨式Stucky大乱炖

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 各种队和各种冬混邪DOI的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

chapter1:❄️🐍🐻③P

chapter2：🇺🇸❄️🐍🐻④P

chapter3：🌸🐍，❄️🐍，🌱🌸

chapter4：❄️🌱，微量❄️🐍，微量🌱🌸

chapter5：🐍🐺，微量❄️🐍，微量🦁🐺

PS：🐍＝蛇队、❄️＝冬哥、🐻＝熊冬、🇺🇸＝美队、🌸＝詹詹、🌱＝芽芽、🐺＝白狼、🦁=狮盾

没什么用的私设：冬蛇队既定关系，阿蛇经常去搞其他巴基然后被冬哥rough sex（绝对是故意的）

队熊ABO世界，A队O熊

詹芽詹既定关系，普通（？）小情侣

狮狼既定关系，狼是霜杏韵狼


	2. Chapter 2

【chapter1：蛇队☀️熊熊，然后被冬哥☀️】  
—————  
从其他宇宙穿越过来的蛇队出于人道主义（大嘘）搞了正在安全屋里苦熬发情期的香香软软水♂流一床的omega熊冬，结果阿蛇刚把熊熊干到晕过去，还没拔出来呢，就被从自己宇宙赶来的冬哥直接按倒在床（晕过去的小熊被压在阿蛇臂弯间，还在哼哼唧唧地嘟嚷）  
冬哥醋意翻涌地用力拧了一把阿蛇的翘臀，一边揉捏着阿蛇的奶子一边动作粗暴地把阿蛇后面塞的肛塞（冬哥之前塞进去的，而且位置特别♂深）拔出来丢到一边，对着某个已经被撑得特别开的红肿小穴拍了两巴掌之后直接就进去了。  
冬哥双手扶着床头栏杆，把蛇队和熊冬一并圈在怀里。阿蛇边被日到两眼发白边嚷嚷着巴基不要停，小熊则被冬哥间接日醒，看到刚才把自己操干到酥软成泥的某只金发红眼睛现在正被另一个和自己长相相同的家伙压着干  
修长结实的小腿被提起来拉到腰上随着那个人的动作而迸出青筋，而且某只的大家伙还插在自己里面，随着他身后猛烈的撞击而被迫一次次压到自己G点，简直爽到不像话。熊熊还以为自己是在做梦，又开始呜咽起来，结果被冬哥和蛇队同时压在床铺上，日得哭都哭不出来～  
小熊：唔～好，好舒服啊，可是…总感觉这样不太对呢，但还是忍不住…啊！不要碰那个地方求你了呜呜呜…  
阿蛇：啊啊啊好爽好爽好爽！！！！巴基的大家伙操得我好爽又热又硬又猛烈是真的劲喔～这个世界的巴基也夹的我好爽～奶子和翘屁股都肉乎乎滑嫩嫩的还会用鼻音哼哼唧唧地求饶太可爱了喔喔喔总之就是超级爽！  
冬哥：MD！才几天不见，史蒂维这小妖精又给我跑出去搞事，真是的我容易嘛我！今天非得操到他求饶不可。  
恰巧路过安全屋而且完全只是出于好奇才进来看看的本世界史蒂乎：？？？有没有搞错啊，明明我才是Bucky的正牌alpha好不orz  
【我流蛇队只有在自己世界的冬哥面前属于温良贤淑（？）又丰腴耐操（水多活好），超喜欢故意惹冬哥生气然后被rough sex的热辣娇妻，在其他世界Bucky面前可都是标准的恶劣鬼畜攻呢XDD  
【莫名其妙就被来自异世界的bottom海德拉史蒂夫NTR了的绿色（形容词）队长们：？！为什么那个世界的巴基总是管不住自己媳妇？  
————  
【Chapter 2: 白盾加入冬蛇熊，四个人一起搞!】  
—————  
NND我改主意了！我cp三人行根本不够！要搞就搞四人行！越乱越好！  
我不光要让蛇队去异世界搞omega软熊熊然后被冬哥压着搞，我还要让熊熊的alpha白盾加入他们——想想看冬哥像骑马一样压在白盾身上骑他，两颊红晕满布神色却是冷静漠然，而白盾头枕在熊冬两腿之间，稍稍侧过头就能看到阿蛇的大家伙插在自家omega里面撞击，肉乎乎的翘臀被蛇队的睾丸拍击得又红又湿。  
随着阿蛇每次插入熊熊湿湿软软的omega臀部就剧烈收缩，于是躺在他腿间的白盾感到脑袋后面一跳一跳的，而熊熊的家伙则抵在白盾脸边，硬邦邦的还一直往外流水，弄得白盾整张脸都是熊熊的omega味道，甚至差点因为熊冬的前液流的太多而呛到，不过还是很听话地一口一口吞着自家omega的水。  
阿蛇射精到熊熊里面去之后把omega翻个身让他背对着自己的alpha，于是白盾把脸埋到熊熊闻起来像浆果泥的后穴那里，伸出舌头用力舔着omega又热又软又湿还带点腥味的肠壁，刚才已经被蛇队操射了两三次又被内射了好多的熊熊带着哭腔呜咽起来求史蒂夫别舔了（当然白盾不会听他的）。  
这时候冬哥也已经骑到白盾射在自己里面了，抽开身之后夹着满臀精液把阿蛇按在墙上日，冬哥一边动作粗暴地操干蛇队，一边感受着刚才白盾射在自己甬道中的许多精液，现在正随着抽插的动作而顺着大腿根部滑下来…  
啊啊啊啊啊啊【冬哥、阿蛇、白盾、软熊的④P真好恰啊啊啊啊Stucky互攻太美味了wwwww  
—————  
【Chapter 3: 蛇队去搞詹，却被詹和冬搞了】  
——————  
蛇蛇结束了和冬哥白盾以及熊熊的④P之后，欺骗冬哥说要回他们自己的宇宙处理组织事务，冬哥答应了，结果蛇队却是悄悄跑到芽詹所在的世界，试图去搞青涩又婀娜的詹花儿。  
然而詹未能认出蛇队也是一只史蒂乎，认为他是居心叵测（事实的确如此）的坏人，面对阿蛇的求欢激烈地挣扎反抗，詹的小男友芽也跑过来对着阿蛇又抓又咬，恼羞成怒的蛇队扔出盾牌打晕了芽芽，按倒詹詹打算霸王硬上弓，结果阿蛇润滑刚做到一半，还没有把阴茎插进去呢，詹就因为看到瘦弱的芽芽被盾牌打晕过去，以为他出事了，顿时哭得梨花带雨伤心欲绝。  
阿蛇见此情景，忍不住心疼起来，于是他随便派出两个嗨爪喽啰医生将芽芽治好，看到小男友没有出事的詹詹这才放下心来，但看起来还是很伤心很委屈。  
为了安慰伤心的詹詹，蛇队决定这次先不搞詹了，这一次就让詹来干自己好了。于是蛇队向詹表明身份，并且指引仍在抽抽搭搭的詹詹操干自己，詹在得知蛇队就是芽芽的未来版本（之一）时感到非常惊讶，甚至忘记做其他挣扎，稀里糊涂之间便进入了蛇队，然后一边吸鼻子一边在阿蛇的引导下操起了这位看上去邪恶又奇怪，干起来却感觉异常良好的黑化版本史蒂乎。  
蛇蛇长得很大只而且力气非常大，把詹詹压在身下骑时詹詹感觉自己胯骨要被坐裂了，不过又非常爽（毕竟是跟冬哥搞过那么多回，体♂液自然是不少），于是倒在蛇队身下愉悦地大声呻吟起来，结束之后阿蛇正想和詹詹再聊会天，结果一回头看到冬哥面无表情地站在自己身后——  
蛇队：危！  
冬哥回到自己宇宙之后并没有看到阿蛇，问属下才知道自家媳妇又跑到芽詹所在的世界作妖去了，当即怒气冲冲地跟着蛇队进了传送仪，要去把总是想给自己带绿帽子的某只逮回来，结果感到了却看到蛇队在兴致勃勃地骑乘詹詹。  
芽芽见冬哥这个家伙长得和自己的巴基几乎一样，又在得知对方是来找蛇队的，于是聪明的芽芽推断出冬哥就是詹詹的未来版本，仗着每一个巴基都会有的对豆芽史蒂乎的疼爱，芽芽当着蛇蛇的面向冬哥告黑状（其实也算不得黑状，毕竟蛇队刚才确实打伤了芽芽，而且还试图强啪詹詹），冬哥听闻此言怒不可遏，当即将蛇队抓过来压在沙发上来了次rough sex。  
蛇队表面上被冬哥操干得双腿发软几近虚脱，最后求饶不止，一边断断续续地呻吟着一边发誓以后不会再犯，实际上却心中暗爽，甚至想着下次再这样来一回（。）  
冬哥日完阿蛇之后，向芽芽和詹詹道歉并留给他们一个可以瞬间召唤自己的小仪器，这样以后他们遇到什么危险（尤其是当某位海德拉队长跑到这对小情侣的世界，试图强行和詹花儿为爱鼓掌的时候）就可以直接召唤冬哥，芽詹小情侣很高兴地收下并跟冬哥道别，然后冬哥就抱着蛇队回他们自己的宇宙去了。  
回到本宇宙的阿蛇在得知冬哥给了芽詹小情侣一个瞬间传送器之后郁闷得不得了，因为这样他就不能再趁着冬哥不在去搞詹詹了，这次本来是去搞詹的，结果却因为心疼詹詹的泪水而被詹詹搞了，真是亏大了！  
好在天生就在对搞其他世界的巴基这一方面天赋异禀的阿蛇运气向来很好，他又打听到某个世界的史蒂夫和巴基是瓦坎达狮狼的版本，这个时间段狮盾正在出一个几乎长达两个月的长时间任务而无法陪在巴基身边，故而怀孕（重音）的双性（重音）狼妈现在只能独守空巢，正是寂寞难耐、需要人抚♂慰之际。  
于是蛇蛇假意答应冬哥不再出去作妖，实际却在暗中谋划要去那个世界的瓦坎达搞温（汁）温（水）柔（丰）柔（盛）的孕期狼妈，顺便在被冬哥发现之后再来一次又刺激又过瘾的rough sex（√）  
与此同时，芽芽和詹詹所在世界的芽芽发现自己晚上经常梦到蛇队被冬哥压在沙发上干到昏天黑地的场景，有时候他甚至会看到被冬哥抱在怀中操干的人是他自己。芽芽小只的身躯在冬哥强壮的怀抱中显得那么弱小又那么可口，冬哥完全地占有了他细弱的身体，深情而又用力…  
醒来时芽芽害羞地发现床单湿了。犹豫良久之后他将自己的这些旖旎梦境告诉了正在为他口交的詹花儿，詹詹想着反正冬哥也是巴基的一种版本，只要是巴基就不会伤害自己的小史蒂乎，于是鼓励芽芽把冬哥转送过来并且向他表白…  
———  
emmm下次是写蛇狼好呢还是写冬芽好呢？母性满溢的孕期狼妈我真的可，冬芽体型差也很不错，比如冬哥把芽芽挂在自己腰上干，大家伙撑得芽肚子都鼓起来一块，芽芽都要晕过去了却还是只能被冬哥抱起来操，大家伙一次比一次顶得深，芽芽细弱的身体被顶到整个人都晃晃悠悠的，细细的胳膊搂住冬哥肩膀，被干到哭得气都喘不匀了，发出小猫咪一样软软的呻吟，却还是红着脸让冬哥不要停…  
或者让蛇队再去芽詹世界搞一次詹詹？（这回阿蛇会成功搞到詹的！鬼畜攻蛇队搞天真纯情的小猫詹花儿我也很喜欢啊2333（甚至是冬芽+蛇队詹这种奇怪的④P组合我也很可啊～


	3. Chapter 3

【chapter4:冬芽PWP】  
冬哥☀️芽芽，微量冬蛇队，微量芽詹芽  
—————  
冬哥受到芽芽的召唤，跑到芽芽和詹詹的世界去，并且在芽芽害羞而又坚定地表达了想被他占有的意愿之后，同意与芽芽激情做爱。  
经过温柔细致的前戏之后，冬哥把芽芽面对面地抱起来，芽整个人都挂在冬哥超大只又超火辣的性器上面摇晃。芽芽两条细细白白的小腿儿紧紧缠着冬日战士的腰，冬哥不直接用手扶着芽，不过他两只手虚虚地笼在芽芽的背后防止他真的掉下来。  
但是芽芽不知道这个，以为冬哥是就靠一根大吊把自己举起来操，于是紧闭着眼睛咬着红润润的唇瓣发抖，生怕自己会从冬哥的大家伙上掉下来，同时芽因为紧张便不自觉地缩紧甬道，以便将冬哥的阴茎咬得更紧吞得更深。  
冬哥一看芽芽那么小只又单薄的身躯，做爱时后面流出来的液♂体却和自家美艳热辣（？）的小妖精阿蛇有的一拼，甚至因为芽芽和詹詹的做爱经历不算太多但也已经被詹开发得很好了，所以那个地方湿♂软♂紧♂致到让冬哥头皮发麻的地步，过度的快感让冬日战士忍不住低吼起来，眸色暗沉地掐住芽芽的腰用力往里顶。  
全身上下的感官似乎都集中在他们身体相连之处，冬闭着眼睛都能感受到芽那里面如果冻一样滑嫩细腻的肠壁吸着热硬如烙铁的粗壮阴茎，还一股接着一股地往上面淋♂水，体液多到冬哥和芽芽似乎都听到了延绵不绝的流水声音，就在芽的后穴深处清晰地响动着。  
冬低沉地笑出声，向来暗沉冰冷的苍绿色眸子此刻却柔和得像星海，而芽呻吟着脸红了，恼羞成怒地挑起眼角瞪了冬哥一眼。芽芽苍白细腻的肌肤因为性爱而染上大片绯红，如同一团火焰在少年的胸口上燃烧，又像是黄昏时分天边的晚霞，在芽芽瘦弱白皙的躯体上流淌，美的惊心动魄，也诱人得仿如恶魔。  
冬哥倒吸一口凉气，阴茎再次胀大了几分，心道豆芽菜时期的史蒂维果真是人间瑰宝，可爱又单薄的瘦弱身体中潜藏着钻石般光辉的美好品质，以及足以颠倒众生的诱人魅力，布鲁克林一枝花时期的我真是太幸运了…  
在冬哥用壮硕炽热的性器把芽芽往上顶时，那些液♂体沿着冬哥的肉棒与甬道之间的缝隙往下流，到穴口处时却被睾丸阻挡住，于是芽的翘臀从冬的大家伙顶端落到根部时他体内的那些液♂体又顺着阴茎的抽插而流到最深处，如此循环几次之后芽芽的里面就变得比热温泉还要舒服，简直到令人沉沦的地步。  
冬哥甚至怀疑自己的大家伙会融化在史蒂维甬道里变成软泥，而少年在这以后的日日夜夜都会夹着他酥软成泥的肉棒去狠狠操干那个如同夏日繁花般年轻璀璨的自己，或是被那个自己抱在怀中亲密又激烈地操干…  
想到这些让冬的性器变得更加滚烫坚硬，他紧紧地抱住芽，身体孱弱的男孩儿被他抱在怀中，细致红润的肌肤与他的胸膛紧紧相贴，而他尺寸可怖的性器正像捣果浆一般捣着芽温暖滑♂腻的肠壁敏感点，芽又热又紧的甬道如真正的阴茎套子那样吮吸着他的粗壮肉棒，最里面那些淫荡软肉甚至在将他的性器往里吸，真是贪吃到不可思议的地步…  
冬哥一边附在芽耳边低声说着这些垃圾话并满意地看到芽耳尖发红，一边将阴茎愈来愈用力也愈来愈凶猛地操入芽芽的甬道深处，火热的性器几乎烫伤芽芽敏感的内里，却又让他面色潮红眼神迷离，最终带着哭腔呻吟着射到冬哥身上，射出精液的芽芽更加可口了，绵软的性器随着冬哥的动作而一晃一晃的，在冬肚子上摩擦。  
芽埋在冬肩膀处被顶的呜呜咽咽词不成句，他小声请求冬哥停下来，结果被冬哥托着翘臀缓慢又用力地操了几十下肠壁G点之后芽再一次性起了，流着水的阴茎重新挺立起来，戳着冬腹肌明显的肚子。  
冬哥低声笑着问芽这会儿还要他停下来吗，芽翻了个白眼，拍拍床单示意冬哥躺下，然后他双手按在冬哥肌肉虬结的大臂上以便借力抬起酸软腰肢，往埋在自己体内的那个大家伙的根部上面撞，戳到G点时还会舒服地扬起脖颈，发出甜津津的呻吟声。芽坐在自己身上骑乘的模样实在是太过诱人犯罪，所以冬哥忍了没多久就又抱住芽站起身来，把芽芽抵在门板上操。  
芽芽背靠着家里的嘎吱嘎吱的旧门板，正面则对着冬哥温暖可靠的胸膛，而冬哥的阴茎插在他细弱又湿润的双腿之间，埋在甜果酱般的甬道内肆虐，他感觉到肠壁几乎要被那温度过高的大肉棒操干到化作一摊水，身体酸痛得不得了也舒服得不得了…  
在又被冬哥操射了一次之后，体内的那根性器终于射了出来，大量温热的白浊液体被冬哥的家伙堵住，留在自己肚子里使得那里鼓胀起来，又有少许精液顺着他绯红色又湿润润的大腿根流下来，落到冬哥的脚背上。  
芽芽身体瘦弱，射了两次又被内射一次之后就累到不行了，于是冬哥把芽抱回床上，为芽做事后清理的同时以生着薄茧的温暖大手揉着芽的肚子，芽在冬的按揉下发出咕噜咕噜的低叫声，像一只心满意足的猫咪。清理干净芽芽体内的东西后冬哥把芽的小腿放到自己大腿上，揉搓芽的腰窝与膝盖，为芽做腰部以及腿部按摩。  
芽芽舒服极了，把脸埋在冬哥肚子处含糊不清地说没想到你这个巴基看起来冷酷又可怕，实际上却是个非常温柔的人呢。冬哥听了芽的话后露出一个特别柔软的微笑，并温柔地抚了抚芽的金色短发。过了一会芽又问冬哥跟海德拉队长性事结束之后，也会这样给他做按摩吗？  
冬哥摇摇头，表示他每次跟自家史蒂夫做爱都是直接把人操晕的，而冬哥自己也累得不行（毕竟将一位超级士兵操干到晕厥肯定是需要很多体力的），甚至没力气再给阿蛇做清理。所以他就直接抱着被自己操晕的蛇队睡觉，两个人的腿间还都是一塌糊涂的，等到冬哥醒过来时发现自家史蒂夫再一次精力充沛地骑在他身上晃动，刚才的体液已经被蛇队清理干净了，这次用的是新的润滑剂，清新又好闻  
阿蛇这个又辣又撩的小妖精一边骑乘自家男人一边舔着嘴唇向冬哥抛媚眼，甜腻又勾人地轻声说些“既然巴基你醒了，那就让我们继续享♂受彼此的身体吧～”之类的骚话…总而言之，他和蛇队每次做爱都以两个人都精疲力尽，双双累到睡着为结束，而蛇队总能比他先醒来，为下一轮的翻云覆雨做好准备。  
芽芽：…海德拉队长不愧是（未来黑化版本的）我，当真是骚的一批。  
冬哥揉揉芽芽的金发，没说什么，只是一直温柔地笑着，嘴里哼唱着催眠曲。等到芽睡着之后，冬把芽抱进被子里，为芽垫好枕头，芽芽睡得很香，轻轻地打着呼噜。冬哥轻手轻脚地离开床边，结果刚打开房门就看到詹詹，詹詹表示我是来跟史蒂维做爱的，既然他现在睡着了那我就在一边等着他醒吧。  
冬哥告诉詹詹他可以学习海德拉队长的做法，趁着芽芽睡觉时给自己做好扩张和润滑，这样芽芽刚醒来就能享受到他家明眸善睐的詹花儿的骑乘了，而且詹要是愿意的话还可以先给芽做个深喉，这样芽的兴♂致会更高…  
詹詹：…冬日战士不愧是（未来黑化版本的）我，当真是骚的一批。


	4. Chapter 4

【chapter5:🐍🐺DOI】  
微量冬蛇队+🦁🐺，有产乳和自慰情节  
————  
Stucky混邪煌玟里的蛇队X白狼给我的感觉太欲太有性张力了，我流🐍🐺DOI真的就是两位颠倒众生的绝代佳人之间的交♂锋，蛇队是我心目中最性感的史蒂夫，白狼则是最性感的巴基。  
阿蛇这位妖艳祸水VAN♂丰腴多汁的🐺什么的简直不要太欲，最好是边激情做爱边互相谈论各自的男人（…），被玩得越迷乱越要嘴硬几句，毕竟这两位在我心目中都是正宫娘娘（？）一般的角色，阿蛇算是集撒娇傲娇和病娇于一身的腹黑鬼畜受，狼狼则是温柔却有魄力的强势人妻（云淡风轻之间就把自家男人给吃的死死的）  
感觉阿蛇属于典型的魅惑系反派，容貌妖娆气质阴郁，漂亮到令人总忍不住多看他几眼。然而除了冬哥以外的家伙如果胆敢对蛇队投以露骨目光，就会被这位性感撩人却暴戾阴鸷的美人挖掉眼睛（…）毕竟蛇蛇看上去放浪又撩人，实际却挺保守的，作为冬哥的媳妇，阿蛇长相再美艳身材再撩人也只有冬哥可以看，而且冬哥不仅可以看，他还可以摸呢（。  
另外作为超邪恶大反派，阿蛇并不满足于只被本世界的巴基巴恩斯压着干，他还想艸其他世界的巴基巴恩斯。所以蛇蛇吃过鲜嫩软糯的omega熊冬，骑乘过明媚耀眼的布鲁克林一枝花，现在趁着他男人去芽詹小情侣的世界搞芽芽了，阿蛇也穿越到某世界的瓦坎达搞独守空巢的双性孕狼，结果蛇队刚出现在白狼的小屋中，便看到某位风情万种的独臂美人正在抚慰自己。  
挺着孕肚的白狼巴恩斯果真极为丰满诱人，胸部渗出的腥甜乳汁打湿了薄薄的衬衫，又从敞开的领口流淌出来，滴落到绵软的床单上。两团丰盈白腻的奶子与小红樱桃般湿润肿胀的乳尖在已经被乳汁浸泡到半透明的衬衫下若隐若现，这让蛇队很想要含住白狼的乳尖吸吮，或是用硕大火热的蘑菇头去磨蹭那两团软胸，直到整个阴茎都浸泡于乳尖中流出来的蜜液中。  
而在白狼曲线优美的孕肚下方，性器里侧的羞涩女穴和翘臀中的浅粉色窄缝里都插着一根有弯折的按摩棒，根部连在一起，淫靡的体液从两个诱人而饥渴的花穴中向外流淌，腿间耻毛黏糊糊地变作一团。白狼生着薄茧的手时而握着双头龙按摩棒的根部向内推入，反复旋转和推拉按摩棒，使柱体上凸起的小颗粒能够抚慰到两处湿热淫靡的流水花穴；时而握着自己的胸乳玩弄，捏住细嫩乳尖并以拇指指面磨蹭乳尖处的细孔，直到腥甜乳汁流淌到手上，而乳尖变得红肿。  
阴茎里侧的女穴似乎更为饥渴，嫩红色的花穴贪婪地开合着，紧紧咬住尺寸可观的按摩棒向内吸吮，黝黑粗壮的性爱玩具被吸的不断向内深入。而挺翘圆润的臀瓣缝隙中的那个小洞也含着另一根按摩棒津津有味地吸吮，大量清澈又腥涩的肠液浇灌着剧烈振动的性爱玩具，白狼被棕色半长发挡住脸，一边亵玩自己丰腴诱人的躯体，一边咬着柔润的唇低声又放荡地呻吟着。  
于是海德拉队长悄悄靠近他，随即一把握住插在白狼两处花穴之中的按摩棒并将其拔了出来，然后不等独臂美人因缺少能填满甬道的性器而发出抱怨，蛇队就从后面搂抱住他。史蒂夫漂亮修长的双手握住白狼的一对胸乳揉搓并被甘涩的乳汁淋湿手指，硬如烙铁的滚烫阴茎则抵在白狼湿软滑腻的腿间，两个饥渴的花穴分别贴着硕大圆润的蘑菇头与青筋密布的柱身，玫红色的外缘浅浅地含住肉棒的表层，极不满足地收缩。  
“用玩具当然不够了，还是让我来帮你吧。”金发红瞳的史蒂夫彬彬有礼地说着话，双手与性器却在恶劣地亵玩着白狼丰满诱人的身体，刺激他全身每一处的敏感点。而容色动人的长发青年即使以及被史蒂夫玩弄到花穴与乳尖皆是淫水泛滥，却还是神情平静地转头看向蛇队，弯了弯异常勾人的红唇微笑道：“那么…有劳了，来自另一个平行宇宙的史蒂夫。”  
阴郁又妩媚的海德拉队长眯着狭长漂亮的血红色桃花眼，缓缓分开孕肚微挺的温柔双性白狼那修长而绵软的大腿，骨节分明的手玩弄挑逗着流出腥甜清液的艳红色花蕊，炽热硕壮的性器在两个靠的很近的小洞外边缘反复磨蹭，于是尚未得到饱胀阴茎的花穴微微张合，似乎在期盼着金发红瞳的青年大发慈悲，将他尺寸骇人的肉棒用力捅进随便哪个粉洞，然后缓慢又深重地在内抽插，满足这两朵饥渴却不得抚慰的娇嫩花穴，让棕发绿眼的独臂美人露出意乱神迷的诱人表情。  
“喂，白狼。”九头蛇的至高领袖凑近已被自己玩弄到流出甘甜乳汁的巴恩斯耳畔，有些恶意地低声呢喃，“你家那位满脸胡子的罗杰斯，会知道他怀着孕的巴基现在正被另一个世界的他肆意侵犯，变得像个最为淫荡饥渴的男妓么？”  
面对如此轻薄的话语，红唇雪肤的独臂美人只是毫不在意地勾唇一笑——“不好意思，我跟我男人做的时候，可比现在淫乱和放荡太多了…别急着反驳，来自异世界的邪恶版本史蒂夫，我的小狮子确实要比你能干，当然这也怪不得你…”说到这儿，白狼的笑容忽然变得更加暧昧，也更加云淡风轻，好似他下体两处花穴的泥泞体液根本不值一提，没有对他造成任何影响，“谁让你几十年来，每天都会被你那个世界的巴基巴恩斯操干得腰酸体软，而且只要被你男人压在身下，就变得像个…最淫荡饥渴的男妓一样呢？”  
————  
啊…优雅阴郁的蛇蝎美人嗨爪队一边日丰腴多汁的人妻白狼一边跟白狼互怼真的太香了，这两位的身子我可都馋了很久的！  
（得想办法绿了冬哥和狮盾）


End file.
